


Buck Begins

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Begins, Buck has a daughter, Buck is a Good Dad, Bucks Past, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Bucks Parents, buddie, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Buck was now twenty and had been living on his own for two years ever since he made the decision to cut his parents out of his life. Ever since he’d been having reckless one night stands, that is until he’s left with his newborn baby on his doorstep. Now he’s determined to change his ways and be the parent he wished he had for his little daughter.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to remove the original Buck Begins because I really disliked the writing and the idea of jumping back and forth with the flashbacks. The story will still start from when Buck became a dad but it’ll stay in it’s respective timeline, no going back in time. 
> 
> Sorry that some of you might have to reread but I was so frustrated with the original and had no motivation to continue it at all but I promise to update weekly with this one (or maybe twice a week, idk though!)

_May 21st 2012_

Buck let out an exhausted sigh as he attempted to fish the keys out of the pocket of his jeans, he was carrying a large bag filled to the brim with fresh groceries to make himself a healthy homemade meal, something he’d only become accustomed to after moving out from his parents.

His parents weren’t mean or physically abusive but they were neglectful, even from a young age they had to do everything on their own, Maddie being forced to take on parental responsibility for her younger brother. Buck felt it was the main reason she was so eager to run off with Doug and abandon him, he knew she loved him but he understood how running off was such a tempting idea.

This is why Buck left too, maybe he had a roof over his head and maybe his parents gave him money to buy food but he felt so unloved. He knew it was better for him to be alone than to be around people who didn’t give a damn about him and he was right, since he left he definitely felt happier. He wasn’t jumping with joy or anything but he was content enough and he knew his current situation was only temporary until he could find a job he was passionate about, then he’d find friends and even start dating again.

For now though, he was good.

Once he finally made it into his apartment he dumped his grocery bag on the counter and put away any food that immediately needed refrigerated. He wanted to run straight for the shower and wash off the days sweat. He started working as a waiter at this small family owned restaurant and he was so grateful for them. He certainly wasn’t the best waiter in the beginning but they had the kindness and patience to give him a chance to prove himself, which he did. 

As he was showering he heard the doorbell ringing aggressively so he quickly tried to dry himself off while screaming “One minute! One minute!”, he quickly opened the door in a hoodie and sweatpants, both which were getting wet from the water soaking through from his body, and he furrowed his brow.

At first he thought there was nobody there until he saw something lying on the ground, a baby.

There was a tiny little baby lying in a car seat for newborns, wrapped in a thin blanket he immediately knew was the bare minimum to keep a baby warm. He felt tears stinging at his eyes as he looked at the baby, he couldn’t believe someone would do something like this but he also had the nagging suspicion this baby hadn’t been left at the wrong door.

Buck had a lot of one night stands, something he wasn’t proud of but something he’d done as a way to feel something, some sort of human affection. He knew there was a chance he’d messed up somewhere along the line, maybe he forgot a condom? Maybe it ripped or came off in the middle of sex and he was just in too much of a euphoric state to notice? 

He gently picked the car seat up and brought the baby inside, he had no idea what to do now. He had no idea if any of the blankets he owned were clean enough for babies, he wondered if the washing powder he used would irritate the baby or maybe the material itself. 

He was panicked. He took a few deep breaths before he started to come up with some sort of game plan, even if it wasn’t the best he still had to do something. He knew he needed supplies, there was no way he had anything in his apartment to take care of a baby.

He nervously chewed on his lip as he looked at the baby, he flopped down onto the sofa to allow himself some time to take this in. He’d spent so much time panicking he wasn’t even 100% sure the baby was his but he then figured that the mother would have left some sort of note, some indication that the baby was his. 

He looked to the door and it was then that he noticed someone had dropped a letter through his letterbox, he picked it up and began to read. 

Yep, the baby was his. 


	2. Chapter 2

So, Buck was now officially a dad. It took only a few minutes for his life to be turned upside down and he hated it, not the baby itself but the fact he was thrown into the deep end immediately. He isn’t prepared for a child, he has no formula, no crib, no blankets, clothes, toys. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh as the tears begin to flood from his face, how could he have been so careless, how could he let this happen. He had to cover his face with a pillow as he cried to stop him from waking up the baby. That and he couldn’t help but let a wave of guilt crash over him as he referred to the baby as a careless mistake. No, he thought, this baby wasn’t a mistake, it was an accident, one he was determined to make a happy accident and not one he’d regret. 

He’d make a life for him and his child, no matter how much work it took he would make it happen. He wouldn’t be like his parents, that’s what made him so set on giving his child a good life. He couldn’t abandon his baby, he wouldn’t allow his child to feel the same way about him that he felt about his family.

After he allowed himself to quietly break down he wiped his tears and put on a brave face, he knew that it’d be a rocky road but eventually the two would figure it out, together. 

He still had no idea what to do but he started by asking the one person he’d gotten close to since his move, his coworker Sammy, to pick up some supplies for him. He managed to convince her to do it by not so subtly bringing up the fact he’d taken two shifts for her while she went on a romantic weekend trip with her boyfriend. The reality was she didn’t need convincing, she was Bucks friend but he hadn’t had any relationships where someone did something out of the kindness of their hearts.

Once she arrived with some of the bare necessities they took to installing the car seat and by the time they’d finished it was an hour later and he still wasn’t convinced. Sammy offered to drive to the nearest fire station where they’d happily make sure it’d been installed properly and he agreed to let her take his car, better than leaving his baby.

While she was at the fire station Buck was given the hardest task a new parent could be given, changing the babies diaper. He immediately wanted to puke at the smell but he decided to rip the bandaid off, this was his new life and he had to accept he’d be doing this on the regular. Not to mention it gave him the opportunity to find out whether his baby was a boy or a girl, something he still didn’t know 3 hours after he first picked the baby up. 

He successfully managed to change the diaper, even if it took him 10 minutes to finally get there. Once he was done he let out a shaky breath and collapsed once again onto his sofa before a smile spread across his face and tears of joy threatened to spill over.

”I’ve got a little baby girl!” he cheerfully let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and the first, were both so much shorter than I was expecting them to be so I just decided to post this one today too! I’ll try my best to make future ones a little longer.
> 
> Also if you liked this story please leave a kudos, thank you! ❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write another chapter! I don’t really wanna save it to my drafts and honestly I just wanted to update anyways!

_May 23rd 2012_

It’s been two days since Buck became a father and he was struggling immensely, this being mostly due to the fact he had no preparation. Most parents were lucky enough to have months to prepare for their child, they use that time to find a place to live with another room, to get a changing unit, a crib, clothes, toys, which vaccines should babies get, a suitable paediatrician. They have time to prepare their finances and prepare mentally, all things Buck had been robbed of.

Now he was made to deal with those things while he had a child, juggling all of that was taking a toll. He often found himself crying from stress when it became too much or crying from relief when she fell asleep because he finally had the chance to rest. 

He wished he could enjoy parenthood, especially when he looks down at his precious babies face, but it’s not so simple for him, he hasn’t even had the chance to name her yet.

However stressful she may be though, she’s the one thing that keeps him going, the one thing that motivates him and keeps him strong because he knows that it’ll all be worth it soon. Soon he’ll find a rhythm and all of the technicalities will be done with, he’ll find a paediatrician, a daycare, a new apartment once his lease is up and he’s saved some money, and he’s so excited for all of that, to just enjoy it.

His first priority is finding a daycare, he was able to get two weeks paternity leave and even luckier to have an understanding boss but eventually he’d have to go back and he’d most likely have to pick up some extra shifts, he hadn’t had the chance to save up money for all the necessities so it burned a huge hole in his wallet. 

He spent hours looking for daycares online that he could afford but he had no luck, he needed one fast and that was a problem, some daycares weren’t equipped for last minute applications. 

_May 25th 2012_

It was lunch time and Buck had been up for hours still researching daycares and paediatricians and such when he got a phone call, when he saw that it was his boss calling he let out a soft cry before picking it up with a strained, cheery voice. 

“Buckley, I just wanted to phone and ask how the daycare search was going?” His boss said with her usual upbeat tone, it was better than an angry tone but it still stressed him out, he felt her question was adding more pressure to his other hundred problems.

“Uhm... I’m still looking, I’m really sorry about this, I promise I’ll find someone in time to get back to work!” She let out a gentle laugh before dismissing his worry.

”Don’t you worry Buckley, I actually wanted to phone to introduce you to my daughter, she’s a single parent like you and I thought maybe you’d like some advice from her? I hope I’m not overstepping by asking you though, I just don’t want you to feel any extra, unnecessary pressure!” Buck let out a huge relieved sigh, he really needed someone he could talk to and go to for advice and he knew his boss had a large and lovely family due to the restaurant being family owned. 

He was so emotional these last few days that he wanted to burst into happy tears but he managed to restrain himself before accepting his bosses help as they arranged a time for later today to meet up with her. It was going to be at their restaurant and she even offered him food on the house and she continued to insist, problem was that Buck was even more insisting so she finally gave up with a sigh before they said their goodbyes and Buck continued to thank her again.

_May 25th 2012, 3:45pm_

Buck was dressed and ready to head out to the restaurant with his little baby girl, her temporary name until he found one that he loved.

He double, no, _triple_ -checked his baby bag with all the must haves, diapers, baby bottle, a pacifier, a teddy bear, an extra blanket and an extra hat. Not to mention bandaids, baby nails are so sharp you should always have bandaids on hand in case they scratch you!

It was only fifteen minutes later that he was entering the restaurant, he loved how close his apartment was to his work and he knew he’d appreciate it even more now that he has a baby. 

The second he stepped in he was warmly greeted by his boss, he could see a few of his coworkers were all clearly eager to see him and his new baby but they all knew to respect his personal space and privacy until he was ready to introduce them, he was thankful that most of his coworkers were family of his boss and that they’d all been raised to respect boundaries.

Luckily it was an awkward time, the restaurant was open from morning to late at night but it was only busy during meal times, such as breakfast, lunch and dinner but 4pm was too late for lunch and just a little too early for dinner which left the restaurant relatively empty, he wished he didn’t have to bring his baby out to public areas so early on but he wasn’t left with much choice for now.

Hopefully by the end of the meal he’d have some clarity on where to go so he won’t have to do this until she’s a few months older.

Buck was taken over to a table where a woman a few years older than him was sat beside a toddler in a high chair, she had a beautiful smile as she listened to her son babbling on about his drawing and it made Bucks stomach flip, he couldn’t wait for that time to come, he couldn’t wait to be past the rough stuff and be blissfully happy.

Buck sat down in front of her and sat his baby car seat on the table to his left so she wasn’t obscuring his view of the woman sitting in front of him. 

He quickly became nervous as he thought about how she may judge him, wondering if he’d done the right thing by sitting her on the table but she noticed his nervousness and gave him a gentle smile to reassure him it was right. Once Buck had finally sat down and relaxed a little more he looked at the woman for a moment, taking in how intimidatingly beautiful she was.

She had long, slightly dirty blonde hair that was tied into a neat bun with a few hairs dangling loose at her sides, she had a bare face except a little red lipstick and mascara. She had an air of sophistication around her but not intimidating either, she had a welcoming aura and her smile was worthy of a goddess. 

Buck had taken a minute to appreciate her good looks but he was able to quickly push all that aside for his daughter, he was here purely for her and he would quickly change his ways in order to be a good example for her. He was honestly surprised at how quick he was able to ignore his attraction to her but it made him feel more reassured at his ability to put his daughter first and foremost.

The two chatted for a while, initially getting to know one another while they waited for their food, as to bypass some of the awkwardness. He mostly learned about her son, Adam, and how it was in the beginning compared to how it is now, she told him how she struggled to cope at the beginning of parenthood and a huge weight was lifted from Bucks shoulders, to know that she wasn’t feeling the huge joy of being a parent that everyone always claims they felt, it was amazing and he felt less guilty, seeing how she was with her son now made him feel more confident.

After they got to know each other a little they jumped into the stuff Buck was really here for. She was even more of a help than Buck could’ve asked for, she referred him to an affordable daycare that would take a last minute application and mentioned he could have a trial period where he could stay and watch their process and get to know the people who would be taking care of his baby. 

It was also the place she took her son which made him feel more comfortable with the place, he would be sceptical if she referred him to a place that she wouldn’t even take her own son. 

She also gave him the number to her paediatrician and spoke about her experience there, everything she said was positive and informative and Buck couldn’t help but trust her judgement, he could tell she was an amazing mother who’d stop at nothing to protect her son. 

Eventually they came to finish their meal, the restaurant was beginning to fill and Buck knew it was time to get his daughter out of there before it became too loud for her to handle. They departed ways but not before she left Buck her number, he left the restaurant with a huge grin on his face, for the first time since all of this he felt happy and relieved and a thousand times more confident than he felt when he entered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that the woman’s name is Amanda, I didn’t get the name introduction in and couldn’t be bothered to go back and it... lol? Just had to mention it for future chapters so you’re not wondering “Who the hell is she???” 
> 
> He’ll also be naming the baby soon but I just feel with everything going on so fast Buck wouldn’t have found a name that felt perfect yet!
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this and wanna leave a kudos I would really appreciate it, thank you! ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

_October 1st 2012_

Buck has now been a father for four months, it’s been something of a struggle for him. Often times he’ll find himself wanting to scream into a pillow from stress and lack of sleep. Although, as of late, he’s been wanting to do it less and less, he’s finally started finding a rhythm for him and the baby.

Another bright side is he finally found a name for her, it took him about two weeks before he actually found a name that he liked but he got there and he loves it. Originally he hadn’t wanted to go for something sentimental, he wanted to give her an original name but since she came along he started remembering things he’d forgotten long ago, about his grandma.

Other than Maddie his grandma was the only person who ever showed him love, he often found himself in the kitchen making one of the many meals from her cookbook, the one Buck had in his kitchen and used most days. Buck never remembered much about his grandma due to the fact she passed away when he was young but lately he’s remembered a few things.

It was those memories that caused Buck to name his little baby girl Kate, in memory to his grandma. Those memories came back to him for a reason, that reason was his daughter. As much as he wished she were still here he couldn’t bring her back but he could keep her alive by passing on those stories to Kate. 

Buck smiled as he remembered another moment, he and his grandma were in the kitchen making one of her more simple meals, spaghetti bolognese. Buck offered to help make the sauce while she was grinding the beef but he wasn’t careful and ended up causing an explosion in the kitchen. 

Buck remembers looking at his grandma in terror, thinking she was about to tear him a new one. She didn’t, she knelt down to his level and put her hands on his cheeks before telling him mistakes happen and that he was only human, as long as you look at those mistakes and learn from them then it’ll all be okay. 

He wiped a little tear that had dripped down his face before picking up the recipe book and flipping to that page, the page that was slightly splotched with bolognese, not so much that it wasn’t readable though. He had all the ingredients and decided to cook that meal, if he was going to reminisce on the good times he might as well go all the way.

Once he was finished his dinner he sat down to play with Kate, she’d just woken up from a nap and he took the opportunity to get back to his recent mission, making her laugh. He’d read that around this time most babies began to laugh and he was desperate to hear her little baby laugh.

He’d tried most things in the book, he hid his face behind some teddy bears and did a silly voice as he pretended to be them, he did all the goofy faces he could, he tried tickling her but that only lead to her screaming so he made a note _never_ to do that again. 

He lay her down on her back on the floor and decided to give the ole’ jingly keys a try, he was once again met with her unamused spit bubbles. He sighed before he fell back on the floor dramatically, this girl needed to get a sense of humour, even Buck was amused by his own attempts but her? Nothing, nada, zilch. 

As he jumped up to get himself a glass of water he stubbed his toe and let out a pained scream, followed by a few ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’. He kept doing this until he heard it. A giggle. Damn, his girl was cold as hell. 

Buck didn’t care though, his baby was laughing and it was the most heart warming thing he’d ever witnessed in his life. He gently picked her up while letting out an amused laugh as a few happy tears made their way down his face. This, this is what made all the stress worth it. Sure, he’d still have days where he wanted to scream into a pillow but look at the reward, getting to have these precious milestones with his baby. Getting to hear her giggle, even if it meant he had to stub his toe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is my fav chapter I want Buck to have a baby in s4, preferably with Eddie. guess I’ll just have to live out my dreams by giving them a baby at some point 🤷♂️


	5. Chapter 5

_December 6th, 2012._

It was now December, more commonly known as Christmas season, and Buck was dreading it. For almost a week Buck keeps feeling a twinge of guilt whenever he sees something Christmas related. This year he’s decided to skip the festivities, he was trying to save money for a new apartment and he didn’t want to spend it all on Christmas decorations or an unnecessary amount of toys or clothes.

Obviously he knew that Kate was only a few months old, that she’d never in a million years remember her first Christmas but that didn’t help calm him. He’d remember, he’d remember how uneventful her first Christmas was but he had to do this, next year he’d give her an unforgettable Christmas. 

Buck obviously wasn’t cold-hearted though, while he wasn’t going to go all out he was going to buy her ONE reindeer onesie and maybe a Christmas themed blanket, and a hat, and if he was gonna do all that he could at least buy her a toy or two. No decorations though, those weren’t necessary, it’s not like he had company anyways.

He decided that seen as he went and bought her all these Christmas themed clothes that he had to make good use of them and show her off to the world. No point in buying them if he was just gonna keep her in the house. 

While Buck was strolling through the mall with Kate in her stroller he began to notice things he hadn’t previously, this was due to the fact his life was no longer a hectic disaster. Things were calm now, he found his footing when it came to parenthood and dare he say he’s perfectly mastered it. 

Buck noticed that he was getting checked out a lot more than usual and it left him confused. Not only that though, it was more than just women checking him out, there were men doing it too, something Buck had never really received, or at least noticed, before. 

He decided to wave it off as he walked towards his favourite pastry store, deciding to buy himself some nice hot food because that’s where his mind was now that he was a dad. Hot women who? We only know hot pastries in this household. 

While he was waiting in line for his food he decided to shoot Amanda a text to see if she was available to hangout, he got an instant reply, ‘God, yes please, I am so deadly bored!’. He chuckled a little as he and Amanda arranged to meet at the park in a few minutes, lucky she lived nearby.

He decided he’d pick her up something to eat too, it would be rude to go over there and eat in front of her and he knew her favourite pastry anyway so he doubted she’d mind. 

Once he got their food he made his way to the park and found Amanda laying out a picnic blanket in the hot sun, sitting her son down on it with some toys for him. Once she saw Buck approach she smiled warmly at him and patted the space beside her. 

He handed her the pastry and she let out a grateful moan as she sunk her teeth into it, once she swallowed her first huge bite she looked to Buck and said “God I wish they made more men like you!” which left Buck chuckling a little as he took a bite of her own food.

Buck and Amanda had an amazing friendship, initially he felt attraction towards her but that wore off as they quickly became good friends. Now they had weekly meet-ups and were one another’s support system, he gave her dating advice when it came to men and she gave him advice when it came to parenthood. He loved their relationship, she made him feel appreciated and it was something he hadn’t felt in so long.

In fact, they’d gotten so close that Amanda decided she’d invite him over to Christmas dinner and Buck was left surprised, he had planned to have a sad and lonely Christmas, something he’d gotten used to since Maddie left. 

Buck was grateful and he was more than happy to accept, on the condition he be there to help her make the dinner and he get to show her his grandmas Christmas pudding recipe, she knew he’d insist until she said yes so she decided to skip all that and just immediately accept. 

_December 25th, 2012._

Christmas morning, the first one in years he’d be spending it with friends and family. That morning he decided to wake up early and make a little treat for Amanda, her favourite pastry but this one would be homemade, as a thank you gift. He couldn’t put into words how much it meant to him but he knew Amanda would understand, especially with the pastry. She was never a materialistic person, she’d appreciate this pastry from Buck more than she’d probably appreciate a the pastry from Buck more than she would a couple thousand dollars. 

It was almost time for him to go to Amanda’s house so he decided he’d shower and change and then get Kate all dolled up in her cute Christmas gear. 

Buck knocked on the door with his free hand and was greeted by his bosses warm smile as they welcomed him in and showed him to the kitchen where Amanda was setting up for dinner. 

The two embraced and he handed her the awfully wrapped tupperware full of homemade pastries, a little tag cello-taped to it saying ‘To Amanda, From Buck and Kate’. She thanked him before opening it as her eyes went wide and she hugged him again, quickly taking one out and biting into it with a moan.

After introducing him to the family he hadn’t yet met, plus her new boyfriend, Matt, she told him where he could put the now sleeping Kate as they both got to cooking.

It was the best Christmas dinner Buck ever experienced, being around a warm loving environment was probably what made it more enjoyable. Buck smiled as he looked at his daughter, maybe she wouldn’t have a large, loving family but she would always be loved by Buck and he knew that it would be enough for her. 

As everyone reeled from the large meal they all spilled into the living room where Amanda was now setting up trivial pursuit on the wii, something she mentioned her family loved doing and participated in at every family event. 

They played in teams but Buck wasn’t really participating that much, his focus was on playing with Kate as he played with her favourite teddy bear. She was giggling while he played with her and he was grateful she’d learned to laugh at other things so that he wouldn’t have to get hurt in order to make her laugh. 

As the night simmered down Buck decided it was time to get Kate home, he thanked everyone and gave Amanda a big hug. Once Buck made it home he brushed his teeth and washed his face before lying in his big bed with Kate wrapped in his arms, that night he fell asleep with hugging his baby with the biggest smile on his face. Life was good and it was only due to get better from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughghghg I cannot wait to write this kinda fluffy shit but with Eddie and Chris, chapters are gonna continue to skip faster ahead so keep on baring on with me
> 
> anyway thank you guys for reading and sticking around even though we haven’t gotten to the buddie part yet! ❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

_January 1st 2014_

Shit. That was the first word that entered Bucks mind as he opened his eyes to find that gorgeous blonde woman he’d gotten so close to over the past year, now lying next to him in his bed asleep and, oh god— Buck pulled up the covers to see if they were naked and they were in fact.

Buck wasn’t exactly sure what to feel right now, on one hand he had sex with the woman he was beginning to fall for, on the other hand he just had sex with his best friend, also the only friend and only support system he’s had since Maddie took off over four years ago. 

Buck sat up on the edge of the bed, tightly gripping onto the sides of the mattress as he took in the severity of his fuck up, he wondered if the reward was worth the risk. Perhaps if she had feelings for him then he’d be okay with the risk but if it were just sex? No way. It’d be the biggest mistake he’s ever made, if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings then their friendship would either be destroyed or too awkward for them both.

Another thought came to Bucks mind, probably the one he should’ve prioritised, the matter of protection. Shit, shit shit shit, he thought. Last time he found himself with a daughter on his doorstep, he doesn’t wanna open the door to find he’s got a son next.

He quickly jumps up and frantically searches the room for a used condom, it’s his repeated cursing that manages to stir Amanda awake. She rubs her eyes and takes a quick look at her naked body to realise the situation, her eyes jumped over to Buck who was bare naked and acting like a lunatic.

”Buck, what are you doing?” She questioned as she wrapped the bedsheets around her and walked over to the tall lamp where she plucked her underwear which was strewn over the lampshade. 

“Looking for a condom! What if we were so drunk we forgot one, I love Kate and I know you love your son but for the life of me I cannot afford to have another child! Please tell me you see a condom around here somewhere!” Amanda walked over to Buck and handed him a pillow to cover himself as she put a hand on his shoulder to relax him. 

“I’m on birth control Buck, even if we didn’t use a condom, which I’m sure we did, I probably won’t be pregnant.” That did nothing to settle Bucks nerves, she just said she _probably_ isn’t pregnant, nobody wants to hear ‘probably’, you wouldn’t want someone to say ‘You’re probably not dying’ or ‘You’re probably not gonna go to jail’.

“Probably? _Probably?_ You mean to say there’s still a chance? Find a condom! We gotta find one!” Bucks search only becomes more desperate as he checks everywhere, Amanda simply makes her way to the shower and emerges a few minutes later, still eerily calm compared to Buck.

“Relax Buck! Let’s say we forgot a condom, what are the chances I’m pregnant? I’m on birth control and I have morning after pills at my house that I can take.” Buck is still visibly tense after Amanda says this but she can still see him relax a lot more now.

”You- you’d tell me though, right? If you were pregnant. It’s just, I can’t deal with not being prepared again-” Amanda immediately cuts him off and, of course, assures him that in the off chance she is pregnant that he’ll be the first to know.

After their awkward morning encounter Buck makes his way to the kitchen and makes them some breakfast while they continue a tense silence. 

After breakfast they have a talk and much to Bucks surprise she admits to him that she has feelings for him, something that brings a smile to his face that he struggles to hide. Once she sees Bucks joy she gathers the courage to ask him out on a date to which he quickly accepts. 

As Amanda is getting ready to head home Buck leaves her with a parting kiss, it’s a simple one, soft and sweet and promising for the two.

_April 12th 2014_

Buck and Amanda have been dating for a few months now and so far it’s been going well, due to them being friends for so long and already knowing almost everything about one another they’ve moved fast. They’re now officially boyfriend and girlfriend and has gotten to meet some of her friends.

Buck is also happy to report that Amanda did get her period, thankfully there are no more babies for a good few years for Buck. He would love to have more in the future but he certainly isn’t ready for that yet and especially not with such a fresh relationship. 

Buck thinks over the past few months with Amanda and how great they’ve been as he heads towards the park to meet her and Adam. It’s hard to believe he’s now 6 years old and that little Kate will be turning 2 in a little over a month, the last two years have been amazing and Amanda is a huge part of that. 

He could never have survived all of this without her help, she’s been there to guide him through parenthood and she’s been his support system, his rock. 

He approaches the picnic blanket and sits little Kate down as he brings out the food he homemade for them, he wanted this to be special because today is the day he tells Amanda he loves her. 

The two of them bask in the sun with their lunch as Adam entertains Kate with her teddy bears, creating a story that has her giggling and joining in. After their perfect lunch they take a walk together down by the river and that’s when the words slip out, that’s when Amanda echoes his words to him and somehow he finds himself even happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys were only 4 and a half years to Eddies entrance! AHhHhHhHhhHhHh!!!!
> 
> yeah but no the story is pretty much gonna jump a year from now on with each chapter, maybe more because I’m getting bored of no eddie like hoo boy I’m surprised ppl are still reading but I’m gonna try release another chapter or two today so we can get to him faster!


End file.
